User talk:Birdpaw
Hi people! Hi! Hi Birdpaw and welcome to the wiki! Where's my kitty?Snickers! 20:33, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Help Sakura i signed your friend list but it went to the side how do i fix it im so sorrybirdwing 00:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hi, Birdpaw! Welcome to the wiki! I noticed you requested for a charart but erased it. I can make you one, if you wanted. Willow★[[User Talk:willowpool16|''Do you want fries with that?]] 00:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) oh thanks that would be awesome willow thanks birdwing 00:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so tell me birdwing's (I think) 's description. like: Boy or Girl Long-haired, or short- haired? What rank? Battle injury? Eyes Fur color Special markings? (Tortie, tabby, or patched...etc.) Willow★[[User Talk:willowpool16|''Do you want fries with that?]] 01:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Girl,short-haired,Leader,none for the battle markings,Blue eyes,Black fur,I have two white paws in the front. Yeah thats it =) birdwing 19:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I have to sleep now but I'll get working on it right away. By the way, next time, please click on the orange part of my signature and make a new section so I don't have to check your talk page over and over again.:D Willow★[[User Talk:willowpool16|''Do you want fries with that?]] 03:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) here you go! Tell me if you want any changes on it.Willow★[[User Talk:willowpool16|''Do you want fries with that?]] 03:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ahh I goofed up on the apprentice request gah i did it wrong. No, you didn't- you just forgot to sign. It's okay, we all make mistakes- you should've seen me when I first joined! :) Mousetalon!! 00:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Accepted Apprentice Request Hi Birdpaw. I've accepted your apprentice request and I'm your new mentor, Bramble. :) If you have any questions you'd like to ask on how the wiki works or such, fire away. Always reply on my talk page or ask questions on my talk page instead of your own, and make sure to start a new section when leaving a message. Also, I'd much appreciate it if you could capitalize your signature; it bugs me when names aren't capitalized. Sorry. :) --Bramble 02:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pixlr Hmmm; I myself have never had this problem. It might be that your saving the image in the wrong place. When you click on an image, it pops up in a small window in the middle of the screen. In the lower right-hand corner, there is a little image that looks like a page. When you move your mouse over it, it says; "File Details". Click on that; and you can save the image normally. Pull it up on pixlr, and zoom in. Then fill it in with the pain bucket. That's what I do, try that. If that doesn't work; I'll help you thik of something else :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']]It sailed through the east, just as bright as a torch... 04:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) 21:17, May 27, 2010 (UTC) First charart :) just look at my picture thats my first charart :) Birdwing 23:53, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re;GIMP Hi Birdwing, sorry for the late response but I must have missed your message before. To get a blank into GIMP, simply save the blank to your computer, then open the blank in GIMP. Then you can select all the white on the blank and delete it, and make a new layer underneath the lines for your color. [[User:Insaneular|'i'''nsane]] brick'd 14:24, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Check Hey Birdwing. It's your mentor checking in. Over the course of the past few days, I've only noticed a few things you can improve on. These are listed below: *Never delete sections from talk pages or discussion pages. They have to be archived, so we have records on when things happened. *When typing at any time, make sure to include grammatical and spelling skills. Sometimes you forget to capitalize the front of the sentence or add an apostrophe between a contraction; try to work on these little things and it will improve your overall experience here. *You're doing pretty well with this, but make sure all your edits aren't on the blogs; the wiki should be for adding and improving information about ''Warriors in the main namespace (our articles). Thanks! If you have any further questions, please contact me on my talk page. I'll check in whenever I have something to say. --Bramble 15:29, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Userboxes? Okay-I'll enclose the things you need to fill in in these: [ ] heres one for a favorite cat. Lets say you like Brackenfur. Here's the coding: This is what it would look like: There are also clan boxes like these. heres coding: This is how a SkyClan one will turn out: There are also ones for your favorite pairings and such, but I'll come back with things about those. If you want anymore userboxes, go here.You can find alot of different kinds there.$Coolstar 19:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I made tables so the userboxes wouldn't distort the text. I also fixed the box and corrected some coding. -Zorth (talk- ) Check-in Would you like to learn anything more from me? Or are you ready to stop being my apprentice? Either or is fine, I'd be happy to teach you further but I feel you are ready. --[[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 21:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) You were a good apprentice. :) I hope you continue to have fun here and contribute well. Thanks! --[[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 21:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Here-made a random siggy.Hope you like it! BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world to get the code, click on the button to edit this section, then go into source mode. The coding will be there. Then you can just copy-paste into your preferences If you want a tutorial, go here. GoldenthornEpic! 13:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) why did u irratate my friend, totallytawnypelt?! hmmm!? XP Quick Question If you were a warrior cat, what would your warrior name be? (I know it starts with Bird, but what's the other half?) ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 21:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm trying to make the allegiances of Project Characters. Nothing official, really. ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 21:50, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question? Must have been a long time ago then, but on Talk:Cloudtail page. You'll see it. Spiritcloud 20:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorz! I apologize. Wanna be friends? I can make u a siggie or/and a charart! XDD Spiritcloud 20:36, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I have a question Hello Bird. Its Irispetal again. I have a question. Can you use the charart you gave me as my avatar? If so how can you do that? Thanks for my charart is looks very good. Irispetal123 00:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Irispetal Thank you Bird!!! Irispetal123 00:22, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Irispetal Thank you and posting here THANKS!!!!!!! =D Also, I'll make sure to do this more often and always! Orangelight 21:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Fallsclan chararts Thanks Birdpaw :) Rainear May Starclan light your path Hi, Birdpaw Thanks for the offer of making me a charart. I would like you to make me one. Here is the information that you need. Is it possible to have two chararts. If so, would you be willing to make me two, one for Mistwing and one for Dawnpelt. I will give you the information for both. If you only want to make one I would appreciate it if you would make the one for Mistwing. Name Mistwing Gender She-cat Rank Warrior Pelt length short-haired Pelt color Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Markings (Tabby tortiseshell battle markings etc) no battle markings Name Dawnpelt Gender She-cat Rank Warrior Pelt length short-haired Pelt color blue-black and white she-cat with blue eyes Markings (Tabby tortiseshell battle markings etc) no battle markings Thanks, Mistwing_Dawnpelt Thanks Thank you for the chararts there awsome!!! :) your way beter than me :) Rainear May Starclan light your path Hey, Birdpaw Thanks for the chararts. Mistwing_Dawnpelt Happy B-day to you... ZorthHighly Explosive 21:36, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Charart Hello. Can you please make me two cats? I know how to do them, but I want to have a break from doing them all day lol! Ok, heres cat #1: Name: Horsekit Gender: she-cat Rank: kit Eye color: blue Pelt color: golden brown (Like Lionblaze) Pelt texture: Sleek Markings: None Here's cat #2: Name: Thornear Gender: tom Rank: elder Eye color: blue Pelt color: (See Horsekit) Pelt texture: Sleek Markings: Has a nick in his right ear Thanks! Spottedlions 02:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Spottedlions Greetings Deputy You've been added! :) Got any apprentices or queens or kits? Answer the door,it's Destiny! 19:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :So you want them to be in the Clan? Cause if so, I'll go add them, but only if you want them to be. Answer the door,it's Destiny! 19:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can Mudpad mentor Phoenixpaw? Or Stonestep? You choose. Answer the door,it's Destiny! 19:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Got anyone else for the Clan? It's really starting to grow now :) Answer the door,it's Destiny! 22:56, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Is Skypaw ready to be a warrior? Answer the door,it's Destiny! 20:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi :) Have you seen my other blog posts? You should see some of them... Out of my way, Kittypet!I'm not in the mood! 17:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Charart I like your charart you made for RPG ThunderClan.... did you like mine? :D 4pinkbear 21:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) RPG Clans What does Birdstar look like? Dovesong12 20:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandal Yes please tell him this must stop *almost tears* Rainear May Starclan light your path Yeah pls do Yeah pls do get ride of him i mean really y is that person here? but im woundering if she/he is drunk 'to steal a vaneal' dude what the heck is wroung with that person Goldenmask 02:43, July 20, 2010 (UTC)Goldenmask Comment That's fine, I don't mind just as long as no one insults them or something, because that will just make it worse. ''Oblivion''Got it memorized? 02:50, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: On a article, there will be something on it called 'history'. Click that, and the current edit will be placed. There will be a button, and it will say undo. Click that and follow the path. It's pretty easy. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 02:59, July 20, 2010 (UTC) By the way, IRC? Channel, #vandaltalk. I'm going to get Goldenpaw there. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 03:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Go to webchat.freenode.net, and in the channel box, type in #vandaltalk [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 03:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thank you You are welcome. Every once and awhile having a spare, lurking Sysop can be of use. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 03:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Charcat request HI! can u make me a cat? Name:Honeyfeather(golden-honey colored she cat) Gender:She-cat Rank:Warrior Eye:Sky/light blue Markings:a scar running across muzzle Thank you and may starclan Light your path Honeyfeather 16:42, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Honeyfeather Thankies Thanks it looks great :) Thanks and may starclan light your path Honeyfeather 16:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Honeyfeather Ok i feel sorry for you anyway Good luck ok your brain MIGHT hurt my older brother has 4/3(fourth not done yet) requests ok? and um his mind IS cool the way he piced the cats is AWESOME so Good luck Name:Thunderstar Rank:Leader A Golden Flame color With Black streaks and a lightiningbolt pattern on this tail Eyes as Deep blue as the Oceans. A Golden pelt shines as Golden Flame in the shining in the NightSky like the sun Shines in the Sky. Speed as fast as a blink of an Eye Fierce as a Lion protecting Something precious to him As Dazzling as a Sparkling Vampire in the sunlight this is Phantomstar Rank:Leader His pelt As colorful as a Rainbow of Fire. Blue Gold Silver Black Brown Shining like a nightfire Eyes as green as a Deep forest leaves Faster than a cheetah chasing his prey As Fierce as a hawk Battling a Snake As stunning as a waterfall with moon and starlight reflecting in the Dropplets of the waterfall bouncing off the unbroken water's surface Name:Galestar Rank:Leader His pelt As colorful as a Rainbow of Fire. Blue Gold Silver Black Brown Shining like a nightfire Eyes as green as a Deep forest leaves Faster than a cheetah chasing his prey As Fierce as a hawk Battling a Snake As stunning as a waterfall with moon and starlight reflecting in the Dropplets of the waterfall bouncing off the unbroken water's surface I wish you good luck making these cats they R cool looking if u pic them and i wish you good luck and uh oh yeah his accout is: PhantomStar so leave the Carart at his page Good luck may starclan help and light your path Honeyfeather 17:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC)Honeyfeather Hi again... Hi, freinds? ZorthHighly Explosive 01:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Archiving Put a link on your talk page that looks like this: /Archive 1. Then cut the sections you want archived away from the talk page, and press save. Click on the link you just put on your talk page, which will be a redlink, and then paste all the sections there. Press save and you're done. --[[User:Bramble|'Bram']][[User talk:Bramble|'ble']] 01:45, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Birdpaw, you're really cool! You disagreed with me, but you weren't mean about it! Thank you! I know some of my opinions are weird. I am kind of weird. And you are totally right, if someone says they are sorry and don't really mean it, forgivness doesn't mean much. Thanks for dealing with my craziness. Thank you! (hug) He'a'r't's'k'yFollow your heart